character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Termina (Fanon)/Omniversia999
Summary Void Termina is a mysterious figure that is largely unknown to the denizens of the multiverse, and only a few people know about this monstrosity. Long ago, Void Termina fought a circle of powerful wizards, and it slowly killed them one by one. Until, the last four wizards drew their spears, sealing it inside a heart-shaped prison, which was carefully put in the Jamba system and hid whatever remaining records away. However, some of these records were discovered by an extinct civilization that had crafted powerful gizmos like sentient starships, crowns that allow the user to control reality, and giant machines capable of granting wishes. But some of these beings, lead by the mage, Hyness, began to worship it, and with Hyness's growing insanity and the cult becoming more radical, they were sealed away from the civilization, but not before they promised to return. Thousands of years later, Hyness and his three highest officials cult found the Jamba system and swiped the Jamba Heart, but without much in terms of records, they did not know how to resurrect the deity, causing the pieces of the Jamba Heart to fly onto Planet Pop Star, tainting many of its residents, bringing out the worst of them. However, a legendary being called Kirby soon found out about it, and after saving his friends, began storming Jambandra, eventually encountering Hyness himself, whom, along with the Three Mages, sacraficed themselves to ressurect the fallen diety. The newly-reborn Void Termina fought Kirby and his friends, but was defeated. But this was not the end for Void Termina, it just retreated into the wider multiverse. Soon, Kirby and his friends will join Rick and Morty against this being, and maybe even Bowser. Statistics Tier: 2-C | High 2-A | High 1-C, likely Low 1-B Name: Void Termina Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godly Physiology, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Dream Manipulation, Shockwave Creation, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Morality Manipulation, Corruption (Whenever one of the dark Jamba Heart pieces falls into one, they are granted great power, but they are turned evil as a result of the tainted heart.), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (Void Termina's reawakening lead to the creation of a portal that lead to another world.), Transformation (Its can change its arms into swords, it can change its limbs to be more suited for flight, and its core can shape-shift.), Damage Inducement (If a Star Ally is damaged, then it would hit twice as hard), Spike Projection, Omnidirectional Energy Waves, Astroremkinesis, Avatar Creation, Body Control (Created an outer shell, which it could control as an actual body.), Tragedy Embodiment, Destruction, Chaos Manipulation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Emotional Manipulation, Sadness Inducement, Despair Inducement (An incomplete Void Termina was said to cover the land in sorrows), Summoning, Duplication, Black Hole Generation (Could create minature duplicates of itself that can make black holes, as well as normal-sized duplicates for extra measure.), Liquid Manipulation (Can fill its outer shell up with a purple liquid), Acausality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation (Has the powers of the Master Crown to a higher degree), Creation (Can create various weapons, items, and objects to fight with.), Army Manipulation (Void Termina controls the Dark Matter Forces), Morality Transendance (Has no sense of right or wrong), Black Hole Physiology, Absorption, Habitable Anatomy (Sucked Kirby and friends into its body, allowing them to fight its core.), Light Manipulation (After its defeat, Void Termina fled in a stream of light.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, even with its soul destroyed, Void Termina would be able to be reborn.), Resistance to Possession (Superior to Dark Nebula, whom Kirby could not possess.), Resistance to Transmutation and Food Manipulation (Void Termina is immune to Chef Kawasaki's ability to turn enemies into food.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Void Termina has roamed the cosmos for eons without a consciousness.) |''' All previous abilities amplified, plus Comedy Embodient, Happiness Inducement, Hope Inducement, Confidence Inducement (When in its complete state, Void Termina is just as capable of positive emotions as it was with negative emotions.), Anger Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Hatred Inducement, Bliss and Hatred Inducement, Love Inducement (When completed, Void Termina has mastery over all emotions.), Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (A completed Void was able to control the laws of physics and determine fate.) '''| All previous abilites amplified, plus Regeneration (High-Godly, returned from being erased from existance.) Higher-Dimensional Physiology (Void Soul exists on a higher-dimensional plane.), and Holy Manipulation (Void Soul is a god, afer all.) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (In the texts, Void Termina was stated to bring an end to all tommorows in the Real World, Mirror World, Kirby Right Back at Ya, etc. It is superior to all of Kirby's previous foes. However, it is not complete when it came back, as the Jambastion cult only collected the purple Jamba heart pieces.) | High Multiverse Level+ (With both the purple and pink Jamba heart pieces brought back to its body, a complete Void Termina is not just superior to its purely negative state, but it transcends space and time.) | High Complex Multiverse Level (As Astral Birth Void, it is an eleven-dimensional being. Fought Bowser, who had power on that scale.), likely Low Hyperverse Level (Existed on an infinitely higher plane.) Speed: Inaccesable (Even when incomplete, Void Termina would be able to destroy 4-D time and space, making it able to move in a void.)' | Immeasurable' (Faster than before, transcends time and space.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Infinite | Infinite | Immeasurable (Higher-dimensional mass means that kind of lifting strength.) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | High Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal Durability: | Multi-Universe Level | High Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiverse Level, likely Low Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Could have destroyed the Kirby universe.) '| High Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Whatever memories it has. Intelligence: Mindless (Roamed the cosmos for eons without a consciousness.) would eventually become Below Average (Cannot distinguish right from wrong.) Weaknesses: '''When in its incomplete stare, Void Termina showed to be weak against positive emotions, just like other Dark Matter members. It can be damaged by Friend Hearts, maybe because it was born from the total absence of care. '''| Even when complete, Void Termina was defeated in the past by four heroes who used four spears of the heart. | '''None notable '''Key: Incomplete Void Termina | Complete Void Termina | Astral Birth Void Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniversia999